10 reasons why Sakura envies males
by Trausti
Summary: Sakura Haruno has 10 resons to why she envies males and she s going to share them... hehe math class is not the right name for them it should be idea class or something like that...


1. Can pee standing/outside

"Sakura-chan hurry up, we´re leaving!"

Cursing Sakura pulled up her shorts hating the fact she didn´t have toilet paper.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

*snickers*

"Sakura your skirt´s stuck in your shorts."

*Yelping and a lot of trashing around*

"Lets go."

Sakura jumped a tree unknowing that her shirt was still stuck to her shorts giving the males a good view of her ass.

2. Can wear comfy cloths whit out begin judged even if you only wear them in your own home

"Uh, what are those?"

Looking down on her self Sakura bushed.

"These are my comfy cloths."

Naruto raced a brow and Sasuke looked her up and down. The large red t-shirt was hanging just barely on her shoulders and the green sweat pants had holes and patches on them, clearly after her attempts to keep them together.

"Comfy cloths?"

Sakura just slammed the door in her two teammates faces hoping that she hit their noses.

3. Don´t have to shave under their arms and their legs and can take quick showers

17:20 pm.

"Shit, I'll be late!"

Sakura runs around her apartment collecting cloths.

*Shower running and curses about a razor*

17:40 pm.

"Ding dong!"

*Enter running some more cursing and a flying towel*

"Just come in Kiba, I'll be down in a minute."

17:55

When Sakura came down she had a pink Band-Aid on her leg matching her short dress and when asked about it she just smiled and cursed the razor that was lying in her shower, in her head.

4. Don´t have to wear a hellish thing called a bra

"Snap!"

*Yelping*

"Uh, guys can we stop for a sec?"

The three males she called teammates stopped and turned to her.

"What is it Sakura, every thing alright?"

"Yes Kaka-sensei, it´s just that my…"

*Bushing tremendously*

"What, your what Sakura-chan?"

Scratching the back of her head she smiled a little.

"The clip on my bra just snapped."

*Now bushing from the males*

"Uh, take your time."

"Sakura-chan do you need some help?"

*Perverted smile and a whack on the head*

"Pervert!"

5. They don´t have to worry about their hair ´cause it´s short

"Owowow."

Sakura stopped the sparring session whit Shino and grabbed her eye.

"Sakura what´s wrong?"

He came up beside her, thinking that maybe an enemy was attacking.

"I got a hair in my eye!"

*Whining for a while*

Shino raced his eyebrows at the pinkette.

"A hair in your eye?"

"Yes, does this never happen to you guys, it hurts like hell?"

Sakura looked around at the males on the training grounds, getting weird looks.

*Shaking of heads and murmurs of troublesome women*

"I have and I must agree."

Neji stepped forth, his brown hair waft in the wind making every girl envious of him.

"Stop whining about it, if you don´t want it to happen then just cut it of."

Kiba only earned him two sets of glares.

"Never, I love my hair!"

*Grabbing around heads as to protect the hair and then two running shinobis, trying to get away from the crazy males whit scissors*

"You can´t run forever! I´ve been dying to see you two whit short hair."

6. Don´t have to put on tons of makeup before going to a party, just so you won´t be considered a freak

Ino was standing over a terrified Sakura holding her down while binding her to a chair.

"Relax Forehead, it´s not like I'm going to cut you open."

"I´d rather you use kunais on me than this."

"Oh shush it."

Ino took up a BIG bag and emptied it on Sakuras bed.

"First we´re going to put some moisturizing cream on you, you´re drying up. Then I'll put some foundation and then comes the make-up, then I'll put some mascara on you and then eyeliner and eye shadow, red to match your dress. When I´m done putting those few things on I'll maybe ad some red lip sick or pink lip gloss."

"FEW THINGS? Ino if you think that those are only a few things you´re certainly deluded."

"Oh hush that´s not even the half of what I could be using on your face, plush I never said I was done whit you after that. I still have to do something about your hair, I can´t have you show up like trash in Sasukes birthday."

"Ino, you deserve to burn in the lowest pits of hell."

"Thank you. Now shall we begin?"

*Lots of yelling, cursing, kicking around commence*

7. They can take of their shirt when it´s hot whit out mega perverted looks

Wiping the sweat of her face Sakura stopped for a brief moment to catch her breath. It was scorching hot that day and Sakuras sensei decided to make them train, saying that it would be good for them to experience this kind of heat if they had to some day battle in the desert.

"Kaka-sensei it´s to hot, I can´t keep this up much longer."

"A ninja does what ever it takes to take down his enemy, what would you do if you were now in a real fight? Stop because it´s to hot?"

Sakura shook her head wiping some more sweat of her brow.

"Good, now keep on going, I don´t see the boys complaining."

"But they don´t have to wear shirts, this is so not fair!"

"Who ever said you had to be?"

Kakashi called them all together and had them spar two at a time. Sakura took her senseis words to heart and in the middle of her sparring lesson she took her shirt of, only standing in her red lace bra.

*Heavy nosebleed and fainting*

"Eh, I guess I won, right?"

8. Don´t have periods and cramps every month

"Sakura you ok?"

Lying on a bench holding her legs up to her chest she managed to nod.

"Just cramps, I hate this time of the month."

Temari took a seat next to the suffering girl understanding completely.

"Well it´s unavoidable. You should consider your self lucky that at least you don´t live whit two younger brothers that freak out every time it hurts."

*Soft laughing*

"Yeah I guess so, I only have two overprotective teammates and a sensei that things it´s his holy mission to keep me from harm and trouble."

*Sweat drop and a laugh*

"Yeah, but if they freak out about this then tell them they should rather save that for when you don´t have cramps on this time of the month, it works semi good for me."

*Happy sighing*

"It´s over, thank you Temari."

"No problem."

The wind mistress walked away before bending over.

*Laud curses about the time of the month could be heard*

9. They don´t have to go through the pain of having a baby pushed out of your genital

"Ahhhh!"

"Push it´s almost out."

"Ahhhh! It hurts, give me some sedatives!"

"No time for that, come one just a couple of more times and you´ll be a mom."

"I don´t think I want to be a mom if I have to go through this hell! Ahhhh!"

"Just one more time and it´ll all be over."

*Crying*

"Congratulations you have a beautiful little boy."

Sakura staggered away, after seeing that she would never ever have children, maybe adopt someone. Yeah that sounded good to her.

10. Have more respect in their job

"Who´s the girl? One of your fans?"

Sakura was greatly offended, here she stood in front of a group of bandits getting ready to take care of them, and they call her a _fangirl_? Oh hell no.

"Sakura, go back, we can take it from here."

*Cracking of knuckles and a laughter*

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this mission more than I thought."

Reaching out his and to try and stop the angry girl Sasuke was stopped.

"Let her do it, at least then she won´t be pissed at us on the way home."

Naruto and Sasuke sat down and enjoyed the show.

*Smash, wham, boom, crack*

"Ok boys lets go home shall we?"

That was the day they learned never to disrespect Sakura. Especially about her job, she took it quite badly when people did that. Neji found that out the hard way.

* * *

Hehe... Math class ones again comes in handy... If you like it then you like it and if you hate it then buhu for you... Oh and just because I can... I dare you to try and say this word... Vegavinnuverkamannashúr... Hehe good luck whit that... ;P


End file.
